leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ryze
Ryze erhält als |mana}}. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Die von Ryze setzen die von Überladung zurück und laden für 4 Sekunden eine auf (bis zu 2). |leveling = |description2 = Ryze entlädt eine Kugel purer Energie in gerader Linie. Das erste getroffene Ziel erleidet |magisch}}, die Aktivierung von Überladung verbraucht dabei alle gesammelten . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Sollte Ryze zwei verbrauchen, erhält er für 2 Sekunden |ms}}. |leveling3 = %|ms}}}} |description4 = :}} Überladung verursacht erhöhten Schaden und verbreitet sich auf alle nahen Gegner, die mit Zauberkaskade markiert sind. |leveling4 = }}| -Zaubereffekte auf die Gegner an, die beim Verbreiten des Schadens auf mit markierte Ziele getroffen werden. * Wenn ein mit belegter Gegner durch Überladung stirbt, wird nur die selber und nicht der Schaden verbreitet. |video = Ryze-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ryze verursacht am Ziel sofort |magisch}} und es für Sekunden um 35 %. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Das Ziel wird anstatt (Dauer unverändert). |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ryze belegt einen Gegner mit einer Kugel reiner magischer Energie, wodurch er diesem |magisch}} zufügt und sein Ziel und nahe Gegner für 3 Sekunden mit Zauberkaskade belegt. Die nächste Grundfähigkeit gegen ein mit Zauberkaskade markiertes Ziel verbraucht die Markierung und erhält zusätzliche Effekte. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Die Markierung Zauberkaskade breitet sich auf alle nahen Gegner aus. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| -Zaubereffekte gegen nahe Gegner an, auf die die Markierung abprallt. |video = Ryze-E }} }} / |collision radius = |effect radius = 475 |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Erhöht den Schaden von gegen Ziele, die mit markiert sind. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Ryze öffnet ein Portal auf dem Boden und beginnt, zu kanalisieren. Er ist dabei nicht in seinen Aktionen eingeschränkt, die Kanalisierung wird aber durch seinen Tod oder durch harte Massenkontrolle unterbrochen. Sollte die Kanalisierung für 2 Sekunden erfolgreich sein, werden alle verbündeten Einheiten im Portal zum Zielort , wobei sie kurz werden. Weltentor kann auch Verbündete teleportieren. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| während der Teleportation dauert etwa Sekunden an. * Teleportierte Einheiten werden, relativ zum Zentrum des Portals, die selbe Position haben, nachdem sie teleportiert wurden. * Ryze kann das Portal verlassen, ohne das die Kanalisierung unterbrochen wird. Sollte er das Portal nicht mehr rechtzeitig betreten, wird er nicht teleportiert, alle anderen verbündeten Einheiten werden trotzdem teleportiert (solange Ryze nicht in seiner Kanalisierung unterbrochen wird). * Wenn , kann Ryze diese Fähigkeit nicht aktivieren. Alle Einheiten werden nicht teleportiert, allerdings wird die Kanalisierung selber nicht durch abgebrochen (d.h. wenn vor der Kanalisierung endet, werden trotzdem alle verbündeten Einheiten teleportiert). * Verbündete wie z.B. die Passive von oder das eines verbündeten werden die Kanalisierung von Weltentor nicht unterbrechen. Alle unanvisierbaren Verbündeten unter ähnlichen Effekten werden auch teleportiert. ** Ausnahme: Wenn Ryze oder einsetzt, wird die Kanalisierung doch abgebrochen. ** Das eines gegnerischen wird die Kanalisierung unterbrechen. * Die Interaktion von Weltentor mit kanalisierten Fähigkeiten ist von Fall zu Fall unterschiedlich: ** Die folgenden Kanalisierungen werden den Ausführenden daran hindern, durch Weltentor teleportiert zu werden: , , . *** Diese Kanalisierungen werden Ryze aber nicht in der Kanalisierung von Weltentor abbrechen (wenn z.B. Ryze Teleport einsetzt, wird sein Portal davon nicht abgebrochen) ** Diese Kanalisierungen werden den Ausführenden trotzdem teleportieren und sie werden nicht abgebrochen: , , . ** Diese Listen sind nicht vollständig. * Ryze kann während seiner teleportieren. Dabei können sowohl die einzelnen Zellen als auch die große Zelle in der Mitte (dort, wo Zac wiederersteht) teleportiert werden. |video = Ryze-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. cs:Ryze en:Ryze es:Ryze fr:Ryze pl:Ryze pt-br:Ryze ru:Ryze zh:瑞兹 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Ryze gilt weit und breit als einer der fähigsten Zauberer Runeterras, und ist ein hartgesottener Erzmagier, dem eine unglaublich schwere Bürde auf den Schultern lastet. Seine unerschütterliche Entschlossenheit und seine immensen arkanen Kräfte helfen ihm auf der unermüdlichen Jagd nach den Weltrunen – Bruchstücken reiner Magie, die einst die Welt aus dem Nichts geformt haben. Er muss diese Artefakte auftreiben, bevor sie in die falschen Hände geraten, denn Ryze ist sich des Unheils bewusst, das sie über Runeterra bringen könnten. Der Runenmagier Ryze war bloß ein junger Lehrling, als er von den arkanen Kräften erfuhr, die die ganze Welt geformt hatten. Sein Meister, ein Zauberer namens Tyrus von Helia, war Mitglied eines uralten Ordens, der es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, die gefährlichsten Artefakte von Runeterra zu sammeln und zu beschützen. Ryze belauschte Tyrus dabei, wie er mit einem anderen Magier über sogenannte „Weltrunen“ tuschelte. Als Tyrus seinen Schüler bemerkte, brach er die Konversation abrupt ab und presste seine Schriftrolle, die er nie aus den Augen ließ, noch fester an sich. Trotz der Bemühungen des Ordens verbreitete sich das Wissen um die Runen. Es verstanden zwar nur wenige ihre Bedeutung oder schiere Macht, aber alle glaubten zu wissen, wie sie sich als Waffen gegen ihre Feinde einsetzen ließen. Ryze und Tyrus reisten zwischen den verschiedenen Völkern von Valoran umher und versuchten, die Paranoia einzudämmen und Zurückhaltung zu fördern. Doch mit der Zeit wurden ihre Missionen immer gefährlicher und Ryze konnte die wachsende Verzweiflung seines Meisters spüren. Die erste kataklystische Auseinandersetzung ereignete sich in den Noxii-Territorien, in denen Ryze zur Welt gekommen war. Später würde man das den Beginn der Runenkriege nennen. Zwei Nationen standen einander gegenüber und die Situation drohte, zu eskalieren. Tyrus bat die Anführer, sich in einem Dorf namens Khom zu Verhandlungen zu treffen, aber erkannte, dass der Konflikt seine Fähigkeiten zur Schlichtung überstieg. Er floh mit Ryze in die Hügel und die beiden sahen mit eigenen Augen das zerstörerische Potenzial der entfesselten Weltrunen. Die Erde brach unter ihren Füßen ein und der Fels selbst schien zu würgen und zu knirschen, während der Himmel über ihnen sich wand, als wäre er tödlich verwundet worden. Sie blickten zurück auf das Tal, in dem die Armeen einander gegenübergestanden hatten, und glaubten sich wahnsinnig: Die Zerstörung spottete jeglicher Beschreibung. Die Gebäude, die Menschen, alles war fort und der Ozean, der einst eine Tagesreise entfernt im Osten gelegen hatte, strömte ihnen jetzt entgegen. Ryze fiel auf die Knie und starrte in das riesige Loch, das in die Welt gerissen worden war. Nichts war übriggeblieben. Nicht einmal das Dorf, das seine Heimat gewesen war. Bald herrschte offener Krieg in ganz Runeterra. Ryze wollte sich in die Konflikte einmischen, eine Seite wählen und seine Zauberkraft in den Dienst einer Sache stellen, doch Tyrus hielt ihn auf. Die beiden mussten andere zum Frieden ermahnen und konnten nur beten, dass am Ende noch etwas von der Welt übrig sein würde, das man retten konnte. Tyrus appellierte an die Vernunft, wo immer er auf jemanden traf, der eine Weltrune in Händen hielt. Bei vielen machte sich angesichts der völligen Vernichtung Ernüchterung breit und wer im Krieg gelitten hatte, war durchaus gewillt, seine Rune abzugeben, doch niemand wollte den ersten Schritt machen. Je länger der Krieg andauerte, desto mehr entfremdete sich sein Meister von Ryze. Während Tyrus geheime Treffen mit großen Anführern und Erzmagiern abhielt, entsandte er seinen Schüler auf wochenlange Botengänge, die keinerlei Bedeutung zu haben schienen. Schließlich stellte Ryze seinen Meister zur Rede und musste zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass Tyrus von Helia selbst insgeheim nicht nur in den Besitz von einer, sondern zwei Runen gekommen war. Der alte Magier, den die Jahre zynisch und verhärmt gemacht hatten, hielt die gewöhnlichen Sterblichen für ignorante Kinder, die mit Mächten herumspielten, die sie nicht im Geringsten verstanden. Für machtgierige Narren wollte er nicht länger den Diplomaten mimen. Er musste sie aufhalten. Ryze versuchte, Tyrus zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch es hatte keinen Sinn – vor ihm stand ein mit Fehlern behafteter Mann, der den gleichen Versuchungen erlegen war wie diejenigen, über die er wetterte. Die verführerische Kraft der Runen hatte ihn gezeichnet. Obgleich er früher einmal Frieden gewollt hatte, verfügte er nun über die Macht, das Ende herbeizuführen. Ryze musste handeln, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er seinen einzigen wahren Freund und Verbündeten auf der Welt vernichten musste. Mit einem Mal entfesselte er alle Magie, die er aufbringen konnte. Im nächsten Augenblick lag Tyrus’ Körper schwelend auf dem Boden. Ryze zitterte, als ihm klar wurde, was er getan hatte. Wenn diese unheilvollen Artefakte einen Magier verderben konnten, der so stark und rechtschaffen gewesen war wie Tyrus, wie sollte Ryze dann mit ihnen fertigwerden? Doch er wusste auch, dass er sie keiner anderen lebenden Seele anvertrauen konnte … Bald darauf hatten die größten Zivilisationen einander komplett vernichtet und der Krieg kam zu seinem Ende. Ryze verstand nun, welche Aufgabe er geerbt hatte – solange auch nur eine Weltrune offen zugänglich blieb, war ganz Runeterra dem Untergang geweiht. Dieses Wissen wurde zu einer Bürde, die er nur alleine tragen konnte, und seit diesem Tag durchstreift er die Welt auf der Suche nach den letzten verbleibenden Runen. Er widersteht bis heute der Versuchung der Macht in jeder Rune und versiegelt sie stattdessen an geheimen Orten, fern von neugierigen oder gierigen Augen. Obwohl sein Leben durch die Magie, der er ausgesetzt ist, unnatürlich verlängert worden ist, kann Ryze nie rasten – es kommen erneut Gerüchte über die Weltrunen auf und die Völker von Runeterra haben vergessen, welchen Preis man für ihren Einsatz zahlen muss. Alte Geschichte 4.= right|200px }} Ryze gilt weit und breit als einer der fähigsten Zauberer Runeterras, und ist ein hartgesottener Erzmagier, dem eine unglaublich schwere Bürde auf den Schultern lastet. Seine unerschütterliche Entschlossenheit und seine immensen arkanen Kräfte helfen ihm auf der unermüdlichen Jagd nach den Weltrunen – Bruchstücken reiner Magie, die einst die Welt aus dem Nichts geformt haben. Er muss diese Glyphen auftreiben, bevor sie in die falschen Hände geraten, denn Ryze ist sich des Unheils bewusst, das sie über Runeterra bringen könnten. Der Runenmagierhttps://euw.leagueoflegends.com/de/page/ryze-bio Als junger Mann erfuhr Ryze von den mächtigen arkanen Kräften, die über die ganze Welt verstreut sind. Auf einer diplomatischen Mission schnappte Ryze ein Gespräch zwischen seinem Meister Tyrus und einem anderen weisen, alten Magier auf. Sie sprachen in gedämpftem Tonfall über die potentiellen Gefahren, die die sogenannten „Weltrunen“ darstellen könnten. Als Tyrus seinen lauschenden Schüler bemerkte, brach er die Konversation abrupt ab und presste seine Schriftrolle, die er nie aus den Augen ließ, noch fester an sich. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten verbreitete sich die Kunde über die Runen, da immer mehr von ihnen auftauchten. Die klügsten Köpfe der ganzen Welt befassten sich mit den uralten Glyphen, um herauszufinden, welche Mächte sie besaßen. Die wenigsten konnten die Bedeutung ihres Ursprungs begreifen, noch die schiere Macht, die ihnen innewohnte. Einige mutmaßten, dass die Runen eine zentrale Rolle in der Erschaffung von Runeterra selbst gespielt hatten. Als diese mysteriösen Artefakte zum ersten Mal eingesetzt wurden, zog dies eine Katastrophe nach sich: Die Landschaften ganzer Nationen wurden komplett neugeformt. Misstrauen wuchs, als diejenigen, die um die Runen wussten, sich ausmalten, wie solch „schöpferische Macht“ als Waffe eingesetzt werden konnte. Ryze und Tyrus reisten zwischen verschiedenen Nationen umher, versuchten die Paranoia einzudämmen und Zurückhaltung zu fördern, doch ihre Missionen wurden immer prekärer. Unermüdlich versuchten sie, mehrere Desaster abzuwenden, doch Ryze konnte spüren, wie sein Meister immer verzweifelter wurde. Tyrus’ schlimmste Befürchtungen wurden Wirklichkeit, als er und sein Schüler nicht weit von dem Dörfchen Kohm, in dem Ryze aufgewachsen war, zwischen zwei sich bekriegenden Nationen zu vermitteln versuchten. Beide Armeen beschuldigten die jeweils andere, zu planen, Runenwaffen einzusetzen, und beide waren willens, in Namen der Selbstverteidigung dasselbe zu tun. Da die Spannungen außer Kontrolle zu geraten schienen, sah Tyrus ein, dass er nichts weiter tun konnte. Beide Seiten waren fest entschlossen, in den Krieg zu ziehen, und er konnte nicht viel mehr tun, als mit seinem Schützling die Flucht zu ergreifen. Sie schafften es halb über einen Gebirgszug, bevor es schließlich zur Schlacht kam. Plötzlich fühlte Ryze, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen nachgab. Die Erde schien zu würgen und zu knirschen, während der Himmel über ihnen sich wand, als wäre er tödlich verwundet worden. Tyrus packte Ryze und schrie ihm lautlose Befehle zu, doch die unnatürliche Stille um sie herum verschluckte jedes Wort. Zum ersten Mal wurden sie Zeuge der Auswirkungen von zwei Weltrunen, die gegeneinander eingesetzt wurden. Sekunden später glättete sich die Realität wieder. Ryze und Tyrus kletterten über die Überreste eines nahen Gipfels und sahen auf das Tal hinab, in dem die beiden Armeen sich gegenübergestanden hatten. Unter ihnen bot sich ihnen der blanke Wahnsinn – eine Zerstörung, die so schwerwiegend war, dass sie jegliche physikalische Maßstäbe sprengte. Die Armeen, die Menschen, ja das Land selbst waren alle verschwunden. Ein Ozean, der zuvor einen Tagesmarsch weit entfernt gewesen war, flutete ihnen nun entgegen. Ryze konnte nur auf die Knie fallen und in das riesige Loch starren, das in die Welt gerissen worden war. Die Verwüstung war allumfassend. Nichts war übriggeblieben. Nicht einmal das Dorf, das seine Heimat gewesen war. Überall in Runeterra herrschte Krieg. Die ersten Schrecken der Runenkriege entfachten Angst und Aggression in denen, die sich nun der Macht bewusst wurden, über die sie verfügten. Auch Ryze selbst verspürte das Verlangen, in dem Konflikt aktiv zu werden, um derartige Zerstörung in Zukunft zu verhindern. Tyrus sorgte dafür, dass sein Schüler nicht vom Weg abkam, und warnte ihn, dass Rache nur zu weiterem Schmerz führen würde. Anfangs quälten Ryze die Worte seines Meisters, doch schon bald erkannte er die Weisheit in Tyrus’ Ansichten. Tyrus reiste über die ganze Welt, traf sich mit denjenigen, die die Runen kontrollierten, und appellierte an die Vernunft. Um die Zukunft von Runeterra zu sichern, forderte er, dass alle Weltrunen außer Reichweite weggesperrt werden sollten. Die drohende Vernichtung verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht, und einige überließen Tyrus ihre Weltrunen, während andere ihre neugewonnene Macht und ihren Einfluss nicht aufgeben wollten. Tyrus setzte seine Arbeit fort und versuchte, die Weltrunen vor der Menschheit in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch während es für Runeterra wieder Hoffnung gab, schien Tyrus sich zu verändern. Ryze fiel auf, dass sein Meister sich immer weiter zurückzog. Während sich Tyrus um die Runen kümmerte, entsandte er seinen Schüler auf Missionen, die kaum Bedeutung zu haben schienen. Eines Tages erfuhr Ryze, als er gerade auf einem banalen Botengang unterwegs war, dass es im Südwesten Valorans, in Icathia, einen neuen Kataklysmus gegeben hatte. Der Magier hastete zum Schauplatz der Verwüstung, angetrieben von großer Sorge um seinen Meister und Freund, und hoffte inständig, dass er überlebt hatte. Ryze war erleichtert, Tyrus bei seiner Ankunft wohlbehalten anzutreffen. Doch dies war nur von kurzer Dauer. Neben der Schriftrolle, auf die er noch nie auch nur einen Blick hatte werfen dürfen, lagen zwei Weltrunen. Der ältere Magier erklärte ihm, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als die Weltrunen selbst einzusetzen, wenn sie einmal aktiviert waren. Ryze wurde schlagartig klar, dass Tyrus das Desaster nicht überlebt, sondern verursacht hatte. Er führte seine verbitterte Tirade fort und meinte zu seinem Schüler, dass die Menschheit wie ein unbekümmertes Kind sei, das mit Kräften spielte, die es nicht verstand. Tyrus konnte nicht länger für ignorante Halunken, die Macht horten wollten, den Diplomaten spielen. Er musste sie aufhalten. Ryze versuchte Tyrus wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch es war vergebens. Das unendlich weise Vorbild, zu dem er seit seiner Kindheit aufgesehen hatte, war nicht mehr. Vor ihm stand ein mit Fehlern behafteter Mann, der den gleichen Versuchungen erliegen konnte wie die Narren, über die er wetterte. Die Runen hatten ihn tief verdorben und er würde sie mit Sicherheit immer und immer wieder einsetzen, und die Welt immer weiter zerstören. Ryze musste handeln, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er seinen einzigen wahren Freund vernichten musste. Er entfesselte die gesamte arkane Energie, die er aufbieten konnte. Tyrus griff nach den Runen, fest entschlossen, ihre Macht nicht aufzugeben. Der korrupte Magier konnte sich allerdings nicht gleichzeitig gegen Ryzes Angriff verteidigen. Im nächsten Augenblick lag Tyrus’ Körper schwelend auf dem Boden. Ryze zitterte, als ihm klar wurde, was er getan hatte, und ihn die Gefühle übermannten. Als er wieder zu Sinnen kam, war er ganz allein mit den Weltrunen, die einladend glühten, als wollten sie ihn auffordern, ihr neuer Herr und Meister zu werden. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, nahm die seltsamen Symbole eines nach dem anderen auf und spürte, wie sie ihn mächtiger und schrecklicher machten, als er es sich jemals vorzustellen gewagt hätte. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, er ließ die Runen fallen und wich zurück. Wenn diese Glyphen einen Magier verderben konnten, der so stark und rechtschaffen gewesen war wie Tyrus, wie sollte Ryze da mit ihnen fertigwerden? Dann wurde ihm klar, dass jemand anderes die Runen finden und einsetzen könnte, wenn er sich jetzt einfach abwandte. In diesem Augenblick wurde Ryze das Ausmaß seiner Aufgabe bewusst. Solange es noch Weltrunen da draußen gab, würden die Runenkriege andauern und ganz Runeterra wäre dem Untergang geweiht. Ryze war unsicher, was er als Nächstes tun sollte, als sein Blick auf die Schriftrolle fiel, die Tyrus immer bei sich getragen hatte. Vorsichtig rollte er die Rolle auf, die ihn in glühendes Licht tauchte. Plötzlich wusste Ryze, was er zu tun hatte. Seit diesem Tag wandert Ryze in der Welt umher und lässt sich von der unsichtbaren Verlockung der Runen leiten, die ihm gleichzeitig Angst einjagt und ihn führt. Er widersteht der Versuchung der Macht in jeder Rune, und bindet sie stattdessen an geheimen Orten, zu denen niemand Zugang hat. Diese Aufgabe hat Jahrhunderte in Anspruch genommen und sein Leben wurde durch die Magie, mit der er es zu tun hat, unnatürlich verlängert. Selbst nach all den Jahren kann Ryze es sich nicht leisten, langsamer zu werden. Die Weltrunen drängen sich wieder in den Vordergrund und die Welt hat vergessen, welchen Preis man für ihren Einsatz zahlen muss. |-|3.= Es gibt auf Runeterra viele, die vom Studium der Magie oder, in letzter Zeit, dem aufkommenden Feld der Techmaturgie angezogen sind. Für die meisten findet die Erlangung solchen Wissens in Form eines Studiums an einer Universität oder einer Schule statt. In den Hallen für herkömmliche Studien fühlte sich Ryze jedoch nie wirklich zu Hause und seine Verbindung zur Magie von Runeterra war stärker und ursprünglicher als jene derer, die versuchten, ihn zu unterrichten. Als junger Mann machte er sich auf eigene Faust auf den Weg, um zu entdecken, was bereits nach ihm rief. Ryze bereiste die Welt auf der Suche nach der Weisheit der mächtigsten Eremiten, Hexen und Schamanen - jedem, der etwas zu teilen bereit war, das jenseits dessen lag, was in den Stadtstaaten Valorans gelehrt wurde. Nachdem er von diesem Quell der Weisheit auch den letzten Tropfen in sich aufgesogen hatte, fing Ryze an, nach dem verlorenen, vergessenen und verbotenen Wissen der Welt zu forschen, wobei er in mystische Welten abtauchte, die zu betreten andere sich fürchteten. Ryzes unermüdliche Suche nach magischem Wissen brachte ihn zu einer uralten Form von Zauberkraft, die als Dornenmagie bezeichnet wird. Für diese Kunst musste sich Ryze Zaubersprüche auf seinen Körper tätowieren, wodurch immerfort unermessliche Mengen arkaner Kraft durch ihn hindurch strömen, damit er sich endlich mit den mystischen Energien Runeterras verbinden konnte. Von einer seiner Reisen brachte er außerdem die riesige und unzerstörbare Schriftrolle mit, die er auf seinem Rücken trägt. Der Zweck des darauf geschriebenen Zaubers bleibt ein Geheimnis, das nur Ryze selbst kennt. Er behauptet jedoch, dass es etwas äußerst Abscheuliches ist, etwas, das er vor der Welt beschützen muss. Dies weckt die Neugier vieler, doch niemand ist sich sicher, wie man die Rolle von Ryze trennen sollte oder ob es überhaupt möglich ist, den Zauberschurken zu überrumpeln, um dies tun zu können. In der Zwischenzeit ist Ryze der Liga der Legenden beigetreten, um die magischen Kreaturen und die mächtigen Willenskrieger zu studieren, die hier kämpfen, damit er endlich seine Studien zum mystischen Runeterra abschließen kann. ist nicht mehr nur ein Magier - er ist selbst zu einem Geschöpf der Magie geworden|Hoher Rat Heywan Relivash}} |-|2.= right|200px Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) Die Hallen des traditionellen Lernens waren nie für Ryze bestimmt, er fühlte immer eine direktere und ältere Verbindung zur Magie Runeterras als jene, die ihn zu Lehren versuchten. Als junger Mann reiste er um die Welt auf der Suche nach der Weisheit von mächtigen Eremiten, Hexen und Schamanen. Als er alles gelernt hatte, was er lernen konnte, begann Ryze seine Suche nach all dem vergessenen und all dem verbotenen Wissen dieser Welt. Dies führte ihn zu einer alten Form der Zauberei, die als Dornenmagie bekannt ist. Diese Art der Magie verlangte von Ryze, sich Zaubersprüche auf seinen Körper zu tattowieren, wodurch er seinen Geist und seine Seele mit gewaltigen Mengen arkaner Energie versetzte. Seine Reisen führten ihn auch zu der großen, unzerstörbaren Schriftrolle, die er seitdem auf seinem Rücken trägt. Nur Ryze selber kennt die Bedeutung der Zauber, die dort aufgeschrieben sind. Wie auch immer, er selbst behauptet, dass dort nur Abscheulichkeiten geschrieben stehen, vor denen er die Welt beschützen muss. Heute ist Ryze Teil der Liga der Legenden, um die magischen Kreaturen und mächtigen Wesen, gegen die er dort kämpft, näher zu studieren, um irgendwann in der Lage zu sein, seine Suche nach allem Mystischem in Runeterra zu beenden. ist nicht mehr nur ein Magier - er ist selbst zu einem Geschöpf der Magie geworden.}} |-|1.= right|200px Veröffentlicht in Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) Seit einem Alter von zwei Jahren wurde Ryze in Magi's Akademie für unerzogene Jungen groß gezogen, wo er nie zu seinen anderen Gleichaltrigen dazugehörte. Auch wenn Aufzeichnungen aus dieser Zeit etwas anderes behaupten. Mit sieben Jahren schlich sich Ryze in das Quartier seines Rektors und zündete mittels Elektrizität die Haare seines Pudels namens Yipps an. Mit neun Jahren mischte er gewöhnliches Abführmittel in das Getränk seines Chemielehrers, welches dieser für einen Klassenausflug vorbereitet hatte. Mit zwölf Jahren baute er ein Luftschiff der Schule auseinander, nur um es in der Bibliothek wieder aufzubauen. Sechs Monate später wurde er dabei erwischt, wie er Runen auf jeden Stuhl der Aula zeichnete. Das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte Ryze, als er sich dazu entschloss, gegen die neuen Professoren zu kämpfen - gegen alle auf einmal. Obwohl keiner der Lehrere dauerhaft verletzt wurde, zerstörte die finale Schockwelle einen kompletten Seitenflügel des Hauptgebaudes und... |-|Liga-Bewertung= Kandidat: Ryze Datum: 24 September, 10 CLE BEOBACHTUNG Ryze durchschreitet die marmornen Hallen; mit festem Blick und entschlossenem Gesichtsusdruck. Seine Augen verraten eine gewisse Eile und eine unbestreitbare Bestimmung, die sich auch in seinem Gang wiederspiegeln. Seine einfache Reisekleidung setzt einen starken Kontrast zu den aufwändigen Tätowierungen, die sich entlang seiner drahtigen Gestalt schlängeln und jeden Zentimeter seiner freiliegenden Haut bedecken. Über seinen mächtigen Rücken geworfen hängt eine Schriftrolle; eine wertvolle Fracht, beobachtet man, wie er sie hält. Von dem geprägten Zauberbuch in seiner Hand bis zu den weniger wertvollen Pergamentfetzen an seiner Seite trägt er nichts mit größerer Ehrfurcht. Einen Moment lang hält er unter dem Torbogen inne, der mit einer Flügeltür und einer Inschrift versehen ist: "Der wahre Gegner lauert im Inneren." Der Zauberschurke streckt eine Hand aus, öffnet das Portal und schreitet kühn hinein. BETRACHTUNG Ryze stand einen Augenblick lang in der Dunkelheit, ruhig, aber wachsam. Er roch die Luft. Hier war etwas... eine spürbare Präsenz. "Ein Besucher?" rief eine Stimme aus der Schwärze. "Wie seltsam. Ich verabscheue ungebetene Gäste!" Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich an wie eine Sprungfeder. Aus der Dunkelheit schritt eine geschmeidige, wunderschöne Frau in einem Trägerkleid. Vom Hals bis zu den Fingerspitzen war sie mit Tattoos bedeckt. "Lilith?", er schnappte nach Luft. "Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Sie streckte ihre schlanke Hand aus und fuhr mit ihren langen Nägeln leicht über Ryzes nackte Brust. "Ryze," schnurrte sie "du kannst dich nicht vor mir verstecken." Sie kam näher und umfing ihn in ihrer Umarmung. "Ich habe ein Geheimnis," flüsterte sie und zog sich näher an seine Brust heran. "Ich werde dich niemals gehen lassen," fauchte sie, während sie leicht in sein Ohrläppchen biss. Er zitterte. Das Zwicken in seinem Ohr wurde zu einem scharfen Stechen. Er hörte einen Aufprall und fiel taumelnd zu Boden, sich selbst mit reinen, ungezeichneten Händen auffangend. Er erkannte diese Hände als seine eigenen, doch das war unmöglich. Er hatte sein blankes Fleisch seit Jahren nicht gesehen. "Eindringling!" krächzte Liliths Stimme. "Verzeiht, Herrin," begann er, während er auf der morschen Veranda einer verlassenen Hütte versuchte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. "Ich bin erschöpft und suche nach einer Bleibe für die Nacht. Die Heulenden Marschen sind kein Ort, an dem man sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit aufhalten sollte." "Ich beherberge keine unausstehlichen Wanderer," antwortete sie, ihre Arme unnachgiebig verschränkt. Eine leichte Brise verfing sich in ihrem ungebändigten Haar. Ryze lächelte. "Mit mir ist nicht zu spaßen..." Sie unterbrach ihn. "Spaßen?!" kreischte sie, einen Finger ausstreckend. Energie knisterte über die Muster auf ihrem Arm und überwand blitzschnell die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Zuerst war es nur der Schock. Der Atem schnellte aus seinen Lungen und für einen Moment wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen. Das nächste, das er realisierte, war, dass er auf seinem Rücken im Dreck lag und nach Luft rang. Sein Körper prickelte und er zitterte von Kopf bis Fuß. Lilith stand über ihm, ihre Silhouette zeichnete sich vor der Abendsonne ab. Die Energie zuckte noch immer über die Tinte ihrer Tätowierungen. "Dir werde ich schon Respekt beibringen, Vagabund," sagte sie, wieder mit gleichmäßiger Stimme. "Bitte, Herrin," keuchte Ryze, "verschont mein Leben." Sie kniete sich über ihn, lehnte sich nach unten, sodass sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seiner Nase entfernt war, ihr Haar fiel in sein Gesicht. Sie grub ihre Fingernägel in das Hemd über seiner Brust. "Weshalb, Schmuckstück? Weshalb sollte ich dein Leben verschonen?" Er schnappte trotz des Schmerzes in seiner Brust nach Luft. "Weil ich mein ganzes Leben lang nach Euch gesucht habe," stammelte er, "und es mir das Herz brechen würde, jetzt sterben zu müssen." Lilith setzte sich etwas auf. Sie lächelte. "Wie interessant," antwortete sie. Ryzes Stärke verließ ihn und er wurde einmal mehr ohnmächtig. Er erwachte mit dem Gesicht in einer üppigen Matratze und weit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, bemerkte aber, dass er festgebunden war. Neben ihm auf dem Kopfkissen lag eine Reihe rasiermesserscharfer Dornen und eine Schale mit violetter Flüssigkeit. "Schon so früh auf," murmelte Lilith geziert, als sie den Raum durch einen Perlenvorhang betrat. Sie stieg zu ihm auf das Bett und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen unteren Rücken. "Erzähl mir, Reisender," scherzte sie, während sie nach ihren Werkzeugen griff, "was ist es, was dich an mir so fasziniert?" Sie tauchte einen Haken in das Tintenfass. "Seit ich ein kleiner Junge war, habe ich die Magie studiert," krächzte Ryze in sein Kissen. Er spürte ein Stechen im Genick und zuckte zusammen. "Lieg' still!" schrie Lilith, als ihre Hand mit einem hörbaren Klaps auf seine Schulter niederfuhr. Ryze biss seine Zähne zusammen, um den Schmerz aushalten zu können, und fuhr fort. Das brennende Gefühl breitete sich aus, als sie wieder mit ihrer blutigen Arbeit begann. "Meine Meister wollten mir immer beibringen, die Geduld zu wahren, die Kontrolle zu behalten, mich nie meiner Leidenschaft hinzugeben," sie wechselte die Nadeln. Er konnte fühlen, wie Blut und Tinte sich in seinen offenen Wunden sammelten. „Sie nannten mich eine Belastung, weigerten sich, meine Ausbildung zu beenden," fuhr er fort. "Ihr kennt einen anderen Weg." "Scharlatane," spie Lilith, während sie mit ihrem Kleid das Blut von seinem Rücken wischte. Sie beugte sich tief über ihn, ihr heißer Atem in seinem Nacken. Sie flüsterte, "aber wir wissen es besser, nicht wahr? Magie ist Energie. Unser ganzer Eifer, unsere Begeisterung, unser Zorn. Sie kanalisieren unsere Macht." Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen. "Ich kann dir zeigen wie." Sie befreite seine Glieder. "Jetzt dreh dich um," blaffte sie, eine weitere Nadel spielerisch in ihren Fingern windend, "ich bin noch nicht fertig." Ryze gehorchte widerwillig, obwohl der Schmerz durch seinen Körper hämmerte. Über ihm in den Dachsparren hing eine sorgsam ausgearbeitete Schriftrolle auf einem ausgebreiteten Pergament, größer noch als ein Wandteppich. "Was ist das?" fragte er, sich erinnernd. Liliths Gesicht wurde kreidebleich. Das Zimmer um ihn herum versank in Dunkelheit. "Du hast es von mir gestohlen!" kreischte sie, wild mit den Armen um sich schlagend und mit Tränen im Gesicht. "Wie konntest du das tun?! Verräter! Verräter!" Sie schlug ihn ein Dutzend Mal, bevor er sie bändigen konnte. "Ich hatte keine Wahl!" rief er. "Ihr hättet mir nicht zugehört! Ihr hättet uns alle in die Verderbnis gestürzt!" Lilith spöttelte: "Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Ryze?" Ryze ließ sie los und sie entfernte sich von ihm. Er rückte die Schriftrolle auf seinem Rücken zurecht. "Ich muss sie sicher verwahren." Sie lächelte. "Wie fühlt es sich an, seine Gedanken nicht verbergen zu können?" Ryze erlangte seinen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck zurück. "Ich werde tun, was ich tun muss", antwortete er. Er hob eine Hand, um sein Gesicht abzuschirmen, als die Türen zur Liga der Legenden aufschwangen und ihn in gleißendes Licht badeten. Beziehungen * hatte einen Lehrling namens Kegan Rodhe. Dieser wurde jedoch von einer Weltrune verdorben und wurde so zu . Brand ist auf der Jagd nach weiteren Weltrunen, weshalb er ständig mit Ryze aneinander gerät, da dieser die Weltrunen beschützen will. * traf auf seinen Reisen viele Personen, Kreaturen und Champions, wie zum Beispiel , , und . Ryze und die Wächter ** Konzepte für Der Ruf der Macht deuten darauf hin, dass ein junges Mädchen namens Daisy treffen sollte, welches ähnlich sieht. Der Ruf der Macht (Konzept 24) |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Dunkelkristall-Ryze Screenshots.jpg|Dunkelkristall-Ryze Piraten-Ryze Screenshots.jpg|Piraten-Ryze Klassischer Ryze Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Ryze (Gameplay-Überarbeitung) Klassischer Ryze VGU Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Ryze (Visuelle & Gameplay-Überarbeitung) Skins ; : * Auf seinem Splash-Art ist zu sehen, wie er sein benutzt, um mit einer gelben Weltrune vor einem Diener der Wächter zu entkommen. ; : * Der Skin ist einer der vier "Sammleredition Skins", er war nur für die Vorbesteller der digitalen Version des Spiels erhältlich. * Der Name wurde mit dem 4. Rework in Patch V6.14 von Menschlicher Ryze in Junger Ryze geändert. ** Er ist damit der erste Skin, der komplett umbenannt wurde. Der zweite war , welcher in umbenannt wurde. * Im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts ist Shurima vor seinem Fall zu sehen. * Die anderen Collector's Edition-Skins sind: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist an die bekannte Werbeikone angelehnt. ** Dies war das erste Splash-Art, welches nicht den Champion selbst zeigt. ** Auf der linken Seite es Posters steckt einer von Dolchen in der Wand. ** In der rechten oberen Ecke sind Abbildungen von Karten zu sehen. * Wenn er benutzt, dann ist der Schrei eines Adlers zu hören, ähnlich wie bei beim Tanz von . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Im Hintergrund kann man eine Kreatur sehen, die darstellt. * Man vermutet, dass das Design an den griechische Gott Zeus angelehnt ist. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sein Splash-Art ist Teil des Tutorialmenüs. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Bilder von allen außer sind im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts zu sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2010 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist nur für Spieler verfügbar, die ein offizielles Turnier gewonnen haben. ** Er wurde auch Champion-Ryze und später Trophäen-Ryze genannt. ; : * Er bekämpft Soldaten aus Noxus. ** Seine magische Attacke gegen den Soldaten könnte eine Anlehnung an das sogenannte Bio Leech von Cole MacGrath aus sein. * Sein Aussehen ist angelehnt an Eredar aus Warcraft. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2012 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** * Wenn er zaubert, schießt Ryze mit seiner Waffe. * Das zeigte verschiedene Champions mit Piratenskin. Dies waren (von links nach rechts) , , , und . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** * Er lehnt an Pen-&-Paper-Rollenspiele an. ** Optisch erinnert er an Elminster Aumar von Dungeons & Dragons * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde, um den Sieg von SKT T1 bei der Weltmeisterschaft der 5. Saison zu feiern, zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert Faker. ** Ihm ging voraus. ** Ihm folgte . * Seine -Animation enthält einige Anspielungen auf Faker. ** Die Rolle, die Ryze am Ende macht ist genau dieselbe Rolle wie die, die Faker zu Beginn des Finales der WM der 5. Saison gemacht hat. ** Während des Rückrufs hält Ryze einen Laptop in der Hand, auf dem ein Bild von Brokkoli zu sehen ist. Dies spielt auf die Aussage eines Fans an, Fakers Haare würden wie Brokkoli aussehen. Faker antwortete daraufhin, dass er einen Brokkolikopf essen würde, wenn SKT T1 das Finale der Weltmeisterschaft der 5. Saison gewinnen würde. Als SKT T1 dann tatsächlich gewann, löste Faker sein Versprechen ein und aß sofort nach dem Sieg auf der Bühne ein Stück Brokkoli. * Seine Schriftrolle wurde durch den Summoner's Cup ersetzt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Saison Eins - Login Screen| Graunacht 2010 - Login Screen| Dominion - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| RISE (ft. The Glitch Mob, Mako, and The Word Alive) Worlds 2018 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends Cinematic Fügung des Schicksals| League of Legends - Dominion Cinematic Trailer HD ツ| League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| Schreibe Geschichte Mid-Season Invitational 2018 – League of Legends| ry mov 20180809 200119|Ryze Ruf der Macht Konzept 1 Ryze Storyboard Animatic|Ryze Ruf der Macht Konzept 2 Ryze Call of Power Animation|Ryze Ruf der Macht Konzept 3 Runeterra erkunden Entwicklertagebuch –League of Legends| Yuumi Die magische Katze Champion-Trailer – League of Legends| Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Animiertes Video – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Ryze Frühes Konzept 1.png|Ryze Frühes Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Ryze Konzeptzeichnung.jpg|Ryze Frühes Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Ryze Gesichtsausdrücke.png|Ryze Gesichtsausdrücke Ryze 3D Skulptur.jpg|Ryze Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Ryze 3D Skulptur 2.jpg|Ryze Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Ryze Dunkelkristall- Konzept.jpg|Dunkelkristall-Ryze Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Ryze Cinematic Konzept 1.png|Ryze Cinematic Konzept 1 Ryze Cinematic Konzept 2.png|Ryze Cinematic Konzept 2 Ryze Weißbart Konzept.jpg|Ryze Weißbart Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Ryze Runenkörper.jpg|Ryze Update Promo Ryze Update Konzept 1.png|Ryze Update Konzept 1 Ryze Update Konzept 2.png|Ryze Update Konzept 2 Ryze Update Konzept 01.jpg|Ryze Update Konzept 3 Ryze Statue Promo 01.jpg|Ryze Statue Promo 1 Ryze Statue Promo 02.jpg|Ryze Statue Promo 2 Ryze Update Professor Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Professor Ryze Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Xi Zhang) Ryze Update Professor Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Professor Ryze Update Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Xi Zhang) Ryze Update Professor Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Professor Ryze Update Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Xi Zhang) Ryze Update Professor Splash Konzept 04.jpg|Professor Ryze Update Splash Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Xi Zhang) Ryze Update Zombie- model 01.jpg|Zombie-Ryze Update Model (von DragonFly Studio) Ryze Update Piraten- model 01.jpg|Piraten-Ryze Update Model (von DragonFly Studio) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 01.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 02.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 03.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 04.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 05.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 06.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 07.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 08.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 09.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 10.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 11.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 11 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 12.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 12 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 13.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 13 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 14.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 14 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 15.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 15 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 16.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 16 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 17.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 17 (vom Riot-Künstler Juan Nuno) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 18.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 18 (vom Riot-Künstler Grace Liu) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 19.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 19 (von den Riot-Künstlern Nicolas Collings, Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa, Ryan Woodward, und Joong Choi) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 20.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 20 (von den Riot-Künstlern Nicolas Collings, Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa, Ryan Woodward, und Joong Choi) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 21.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 21 (von den Riot-Künstlern Nicolas Collings, Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa, Ryan Woodward, und Joong Choi) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 22.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 22 (von den Riot-Künstlern Nicolas Collings, Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa, Ryan Woodward, und Joong Choi) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 23.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 23 (von den Riot-Künstlern Nicolas Collings, Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa, Ryan Woodward, und Joong Choi) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 24.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 24 (vom Riot-Künstler Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 25.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 25 (vom Riot-Künstler Aaron Hamman) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 26.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 26 (vom Riot-Künstler Aaron Hamman) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 27.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 27 (vom Riot-Künstler Rembert Montald) Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 28.jpg|Ryze Der Ruf der Macht Konzept 28 (vom Riot-Künstler Rembert Montald) |-|Skin-Spotlights= Junger Ryze - Skin-Spotlight| Stammes-Ryze - Skin-Spotlight| Onkel Ryze - Skin-Spotlight| Triumphierender Ryze - Skin-Spotlight| Professor Ryze - Skin-Spotlight| Zombie-Ryze - Skin-Spotlight| Dunkelkristall-Ryze - Skin-Spotlight| Piraten-Ryze - Skin-Spotlight| Ryze Weißbart - Skin-Spotlight| SKT T1-Ryze - Skin-Spotlight| Alte Splash-Arts Nordamerika= Ryze Standard Ryze S alt.jpg|1. Standard Ryze Ryze Standard Ryze S alt2.jpg|2. Standard Ryze Ryze Junger Ryze S alt.jpg|1. Junger Ryze Ryze Stammes-Ryze S alt.jpg|1. Stammes-Ryze Ryze Stammes-Ryze S alt2.jpg|2. Stammes-Ryze Ryze Onkel Ryze S alt.jpg|1. Onkel Ryze Ryze Triumphierender Ryze S alt.jpg|1. Triumphierender Ryze Ryze Triumphierender Ryze S alt2.jpg|2. Triumphierender Ryze Ryze Professor Ryze S alt.jpg|1. Professor Ryze Ryze Zombie-Ryze S alt.jpg|1. Zombie-Ryze Ryze Zombie-Ryze S alt2.jpg|2. Zombie-Ryze Ryze Dunkelkristall-Ryze S alt.jpg|1. Dunkelkristall-Ryze Ryze Piraten-Ryze S alt.jpg|1. Piraten-Ryze Ryze SKT T1-Ryze S Unused.jpg|1. SKT T1-Ryze |-|China= Ryze Standard Ryze S Ch.jpg|Standard Ryze Ryze Stammes-Ryze S Ch.jpg|Stammes-Ryze Ryze Onkel Ryze S Ch.jpg|Onkel Ryze Ryze Triumphierender Ryze S Ch.jpg|Triumphierender Ryze Ryze Zombie-Ryze S Ch.jpg|Zombie-Ryze Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Nordamerika= Ryze Standard Ryze L alt.jpg|1. Standard Ryze Ryze Standard Ryze L alt2.jpg|2. Standard Ryze Ryze Junger Ryze L alt.jpg|1. Junger Ryze Ryze Stammes-Ryze L alt.jpg|1. Stammes-Ryze Ryze Stammes-Ryze L alt2.jpg|2. Stammes-Ryze Ryze Onkel Ryze L alt.jpg|1. Onkel Ryze Ryze Triumphierender Ryze L alt.jpg|1. Triumphierender Ryze Ryze Triumphierender Ryze L alt2.jpg|2. Triumphierender Ryze Ryze Professor Ryze L alt.jpg|1. Professor Ryze Ryze Zombie-Ryze L alt.jpg|1. Zombie-Ryze Ryze Zombie-Ryze L alt2.jpg|2. Zombie-Ryze Ryze Dunkelkristall-Ryze L alt.jpg|1. Dunkelkristall-Ryze Ryze Piraten-Ryze L alt.jpg|1. Piraten-Ryze Ryze SKT T1-Ryze L Unused.jpg|1. SKT T1-Ryze |-|China= Ryze Standard Ryze L Ch.jpg|Standard Ryze Ryze Stammes-Ryze L Ch.jpg|Stammes-Ryze Ryze Onkel Ryze L Ch.jpg|Onkel Ryze Ryze Triumphierender Ryze L Ch.jpg|Triumphierender Ryze Ryze Zombie-Ryze L Ch.jpg|Zombie-Ryze |Trivia= Trivia Allgemein * Ryze war der erste vor Saison Eins veröffentlichte Champion, der ein "Liga-Urteil" erhalten hat. * Ryzes Anfangspreis lag bei 1350 EP, wurde aber am 12.04.2011 auf 450 EP reduziert. * Die Schriftrolle, die Ryze auf dem Rücken trägt, ist in dem Video zur Veröffentlichung von LoL auf Mac-Geräten hinter einem umgestürzten Drehstuhl zu sehen. * Ryze erschien bisher (April 2015) mit Ausnahme von "A New Dawn" in jedem Cinematic-Trailer. * Aufgrund seiner ohnehin schon geringen Abklingzeit und seiner passiven Fähigkeit gehörte Ryze zu den aus dem U.R.F-Modus 2014 entfernten Champions, denn er konnte einen Champion permanent festhalten und mit Zaubern beschießen, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu lassen, sich zur Wehr zu setzten. * Ryze war der erste Champion mit insgesamt neun Championskins ** Er war außerdem der erste mit 2 Halloween-SKins ( in 2010 und in 2012). *** Die anderen Champions sind ( und ) und ( und , wobei letzterer nicht bei einem Halloween-Evemt veröffentlicht wurde). * Sein Name kommt vom Riot Games CEO Brandon "Ryze" Beck. Entwicklung * Der ursprüngliche Ryze wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam und Guinsoo designt.List of Champions and their Designers * Ryze wurde insgesamt viermal überarbeitet: Das erste Rework wurde von Brackhar durchgeführt, das zweite von ShureliaEbd. und das vierte, und bisweilen letzte, in großen Teilen von David Capurro (@RiotRepertoir). Geschichte * In seiner Geschichte heißt es, dass die Schriftrolle auf Ryzes Rücken unzerstörbar sei - sie wird jedoch in dem Cinematic "A Twist of Fate" von zerschnitten. Allerdings sieht man im weiteren Verlauf des Videos die Schriftrolle in heilem Zustand wieder. Ob sie nun als "unzerstörbar" beschrieben wird, weil sie sich immer selbst erneuert oder ob das eine Panne im Video ist, wurde bisher (April 2015) noch nicht geklärt und führte somit zu einer Menge Spekulationen. Zitate * Er teilt sich ein Zitat mit ("Zap!"). Champion-Überarbeitung: Ryze kommt auf den PBE center|640px ;von fizzNchips Champion-Überarbeitung: Ryze kommt auf den PBE Als einer der 40 League-Champions der ersten Stunde haben wir Ryze‘ Gameplay die letzten (guten) fünf Jahre größtenteils in Ruhe gelassen. Oh Mann, wird also Zeit, „haben“ in „hatten“ zu ändern, denn die Crew der Championaktualisierung ist gerade damit fertiggeworden, einen Zauberschurken zu vollenden, der für das Jahr 2015 bereit ist. Neben seiner neuen Fähigkeit und neuen Klangeffekten haben wir auch an manchen von Ryze’ Fähigkeiten umfassende Änderungen vorgenommen. Doch bevor wir dazu kommen, wie sich der neue Ryze spielt, schauen wir uns seine hübschen neuen Fertigkeiten an: P= ;Arkane Meisterschaft left|64px Ryze steigert Arkane Meisterschaft, wenn er seine Fähigkeiten ausführt. Wenn die maximale an Steigerungen erreicht ist, wird Ryze für kurze Zeit superaufgeladen und erhält eine Reihe mächtiger Verbesserungen: durch das Ausführen einer Fähigkeit wird die Abklingzeit seiner anderen Fähigkeiten merklich verringert. Ryze erhält zudem einen Schild, der auf seinem basiert. Ryze’ Schaden verursachende Fähigkeiten skalieren teilweise mit seinem . |-|Q= ;Überladung left|64px Ryze feuert eine Kugel aus Runenenergie in eine Zielrichtung und verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner Schaden. |-|W= ;Runengefängnis left|64px Ryze fängt einen Gegner, verursacht an ihm Schaden und hält ihn kurzzeitig . |-|E= ;Zauberkaskade left|64px Ryze nimmt eine gegnerische Einheit ins Ziel und feuert eine langsame Energiekugel auf sie ab, die, nachdem sie das Ziel passiert hat, zersplittert, um an allen Gegnern in der Nähe Schaden zu verursachen, bevor sie zu Ryze’ ursprünglichen Ziel zurückkehrt und erhöhten Schaden basierend auf der Anzahl von Blitzen verursacht. |-|R= ;Macht der Verzweiflung left|64px * Ryze erhält passiv Abklingzeitverringerung. * Ryze kanalisiert immense Kraft, wodurch er mehr Zaubervampir und Lauftempo erhält und all seine Fähigkeiten zu Flächenschadenfähigkeiten verwandelt. Während Ryze’ Rolle insgesamt gleichbleibt (er verfügt immer noch über das Potenzial zum Kraftpaket im späten Spielverlauf), sorgt unsere Aktualisierung sowohl für den blauen Kerl als auch seine Kontrahenten beträchtliche Kraftfenster. Es handelt sich um einen Begriff, den wir mit eingeführt haben, und der im Prinzip bedeutet, dass, während der alte Ryze bei seinem Schadensausstoß größtenteils gleich blieb, der neue Ryze zwischen Momenten relativer Schwäche und relativer Kraft wechselt. Sowohl für Ryze als auch seine Gegenspieler ist der Umgang mit ausschlaggebend: Ryze’ Kraftspitze ist, sobald sie ausgelöst ist, kolossal, sodass er wahrscheinlich reingeht, während seine Fähigkeit immer voller wird. Sobald anfängt zu wirken, kann Ryze schnell durch Fähigkeiten rauschen, die im Gegenzug die Abklingzeit der Fähigkeit, die er bereits rausgehauen hat, zurückzusetzen hilft. Angenommen er verfügt über das Mana – und das ist wichtig –, wird Ryze den Schlagabtausch zumindest gewinnen, wenn nicht gar sein Ziel komplett vernichten. Neben seiner Fähigkeit erfuhren und die größten Änderungen. ist nicht mehr zielgerichtet. Während sein durchaus Vorteile hat (die neue Reichweite ist beispielsweise viel größer), gestaltet es sich jetzt um einiges schwieriger, Ziele zu treffen, die innerhalb oder hinter Vasallenwellen sitzen. Andererseits funktioniert am besten bei Zielen, die sich unter ihren Freunden eingraben. Letztlich müssen Ryze’ Gegenspieler nun entscheiden, ob sie sich besser in ihren Vasallen verstecken und mit dem potenziell brutalen Schaden von klarkommen oder an die Seite gehen und hoffen, dass sie um multiple herumtanzen können. Einblicke in die Championentwicklung ; , Gameplay von RiotRepertoir Der alte Ryze schlug sich mit einer Vielzahl von Problemen herum, aber zuallererst mal war er nicht so richtig interessant. Sein Schadensausstoß war vorhersagbar und seine Schadensfenster so ziemlich immer offen. Er kaufte so früh er konnte einen und eine , um sich dann zurückzulehnen und darauf zu warten, die Hypercarry-Form im späten Spielverlauf zu erlangen. Im wettbewerbsorientierten Spiel hieß das Alles oder Nichts: Entweder wurde er 100 % gewählt/gebannt oder niemals gesehen – abgesehen davon, wo seine Werte lagen –, und auch wenn Konsistenz nicht rundheraus schlecht ist, war Ryze am Ende platt und vorhersehbar. Es mussten also Änderungen her. Und da kommen wir zur Aktualisierung. Wie bereits erwähnt dreht sich bei der Aktualisierung alles um das Konzept der Kraftfenster. Wenn seine Fähigkeit nicht verfügbar ist, wird Ryze merklich schwächer sein als der alte Ryze, aber indem wir ihm diese Phase der Schwäche verpassen, können wir seine Kraft richtig hochschrauben, wenn seine Fähigkeit aktiviert ist. Dadurch müssen sowohl Ryze als auch sein(e) Lane-Widersacher viel mehr nachdenken und können sogar das Ergebnis ganzer Teamkämpfe im späten Spielverlauf vorgeben. Wir wollen weiterhin, dass Ryze sich ins Getümmel wirft und aus seiner begrenzten Reichweite Gesichter schmilzt, aber jetzt muss er über sein Timing nachdenken und sicherstellen, dass sein Team kämpft, wenn er bereit ist, richtig . center|640px Champion-Überarbeitung: Ryze, der Runenmagier center|640px Ein Jahrtausend lang bereiste der Erzmagier die Welt, suchte nach uralten Runen und hielt ihre Macht in seiner arkanen Schriftrolle fest. Obwohl sich Ryze um seine Mitmenschen sorgt, muss er immer von ihnen getrennt sein. Daher kommt er jenen, die er beschützt, immer schroff und temperamentvoll vor. Die Welt mag die Schrecken der mächtigen Runen vergessen haben, doch Ryze bleibt wachsam.Champion-Überarbeitung: Ryze, der Runenmagier P= ;Arkane Meisterschaft left|64px Ryzes Zauber verursachen abhängig von seinem zusätzlichen Schaden und sein erhöht sich um einen Prozentsatz seiner . |-|Q= ;Überladen left|64px * Ryzes andere Zauber setzen die Abklingzeit von Überladen zurück und laden eine auf. Wirke innerhalb dieses Zeitraums einen anderen Zauber (nicht Überladen), um die komplett aufzuladen, oder wirke Überladen, um das Aufladen abzubrechen. * Feuert ein Runengeschoss in eine Richtung, das dem ersten getroffenen Gegner zufügt. Hat Ryze eine komplett aufgeladene , wenn er Überladen wirkt, erhält er einen und vorübergehend erhöhtes . |-|W= ;Runenkäfig left|64px ein Ziel sofort fest und fügt ihm zu. |-|E= ;Zauberkaskade left|64px Fügt einem Ziel zu und markiert es mit Kaskade. Der nächste Zauber, den Ryze auf ein mit Kaskade markiertes Ziel wirkt, hat zusätzliche Effekte: * verursacht zusätzlichen Schaden und springt auf Gegner in der Nähe über, die mit Kaskade markiert sind. * hält Gegner doppelt so lange . * markiert alle Gegner in der Nähe mit Kaskade. Wird ein mit Kaskade markiertes Ziel von einem Champion getötet, werden alle Gegner in der Nähe ebenfalls mit Kaskade markiert. |-|R= ;Raumkrümmung left|64px Öffnet ein Portal zu einem naheliegenden Ort. Nach ein paar Sekunden werden alle Verbündeten innerhalb des Portals zum Zielort teleportiert. Kann nicht auf Ryze selbst gewirkt werden. Wer will sich schon zu sich selbst teleportieren? Spielweise center|640px ;Anfangsphase thumb|left|335 px Laut einer Legende soll ein unsterblicher Dämonenkönig einmal gesagt haben: "Wenn du wissen willst, wie wichtig es ist, die richtigen Tasten im richtigen Moment in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu drücken, dann ist Ryze genau der richtige Champion für dich." Bei Ryze dreht sich alles um Kombos und das ändert auch diese Überarbeitung nicht. Tief im Inneren ist der Runenmagier immer noch ein gemeiner, violett-blauer Typ, der seine Zauber dynamisch kombiniert, um seine Gegner das Fürchten zu lehren. Sehen wir ihn uns also genauer an: Welche Kombos sollten Ryze-Spieler für die Anfangsphase beherrschen? ( > > ) Wirke auf einen Vasallen, der gleich den Löffel abgibt, und gib ihm dann mit einem weiteren Zauber den Rest, damit Kaskade auf die umstehenden Vasallen überspringt – Kanonenvasallen sind das perfekte Ziel dafür, da sie sich meist in der Mitte einer Welle befinden. Mit dieser überspringenden kannst du jede Welle auslöschen. ( > > > ) Mit Kaskade infizierte Wellen stellen für deinen Gegner auf der Lane eine Gefahr dar, weil Ryze erneut auf die Vasallen wirken und so den Effekt auf weitere Ziele in der Nähe ausdehnen kann. Erwischt Ryze auf diese Weise einen gegnerischen Champion mit Kaskade, kann er ihn sofort mit einem länger anhaltenden festhalten. Zusätzlich dazu lädt der > -Teil dieser Kombo eine komplett auf, so dass Ryzes nächstes einen Schild und kurzzeitig erhöhtes Lauftempo gewährt, und er Opfer jagen (oder blutdürstigen Gegnern entkommen) kann. ;Teamkämpfe und spätes Spiel thumb|left|335 px Wenn komplette Teams gegeneinander kämpfen, müssen Ryze-Spieler schnell Zauber-Kombos ausführen, um die Lage in den Griff zu bekommen. Musst du schnell ein spezielles Ziel ausschalten? Ist es besser, wenn du so vielen Zielen wie möglich Schaden zufügst? Oder räumst du nach einem erfolgreichen Eröffnungsangriff auf? Schlechte Ryze-Spieler schießen einfach wild mit Fähigkeiten um sich. Großartige Ryze-Spieler wählen ihre Kombos mit Bedacht. ( > > ) Ryze kann zwar keine zähen Frontkämpfer ausschalten, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er nutzlos ist – er muss sich nur vorübergehend in die hintere Reihe verziehen und Flächenschaden verursachen. Wirke auf einen Champion in der Nähe und triff ihn dann so schnell wie möglich noch einmal damit, um den Effekt auf alle Gegner in der Nähe auszudehnen. Dann musst du nur einen von ihnen mit deinem treffen, um der ganzen Truppe Schaden zuzufügen. ( > > > > > ) Das Gefährlichste an Ryzes ist seine Fähigkeit, sich und sein Team mitten im Kampf neu zu positionieren. Nichts hindert Ryze daran, sich nach dem ersten Wirken von frei zu bewegen und andere Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Wenn er oder ein Verbündeter einen geschwächten Gegner betäuben (zum Beispiel mit einem verstärkten ) kann Ryze sofort wirken, um damit hinter den Gegner zu gelangen. Ryze kann seine Zauber-Kombo auf die Gegner abfeuern, während er die kanalisiert, und dann sofort sein gesamtes Team hinter die Gegner teleportieren, um ihnen den Fluchtweg abzuschneiden. Enden seine Abklingzeiten nach der Teleportation, geht mit Sicherheit jemand drauf. Solltest du gegen Ryze kämpfen, kannst du ihn mit Massenkontrolle angreifen und so die Teleportation abbrechen. Die von Ryze ist zum Tauschen der Lanes lange nicht so effizient wie die Ults von oder . Meistens gehen sogar unabsichtlich ein paar verbündete Vasallen mit Ryze auf die Reise, die aber sofort wieder zu ihrer rechtmäßigen Lane zurückkehren. Das gilt jedoch nicht innerhalb der gegnerischen Basis, wo die Lanes zusammenlaufen und Ryze mit seinem auf Stufe 18 tatsächlich die Vasallen einer Lane zu einer benachbarten Lane teleportieren kann. Ein Beispiel: Hat eine starke Welle gerade den Inhibitor auf der unteren Lane zerstört, kannst du mit einen Teil der Vasallen mitnehmen, damit sie mit dir den Inhibitor-Turm auf der mittleren Lane angreifen. Sie werden dann pflichtbewusst ihre Treue gegenüber der unteren Lane aufgeben und den nächsten Turm angreifen. Diese Kombos sind nur der Anfang und wir hoffen, dass intelligentere Spieler als wir nach dieser Überarbeitung noch überraschendere Wege finden, seine Fähigkeiten zu kombinieren. Champion-Einblicke Was seine Hintergrundgeschichte angeht, ist Ryze ein Mysterium – eine nahezu weißte Seite, was den Charakter betrifft. Er ist ein magischer Einsiedler mit einer fetten Schriftrolle auf dem Rücken, aber was gibt es sonst noch über ihn zu sagen? Aus seinen wenigen Dialogen im Spiel erfahren wir, dass er ein ungeduldiger alter Kauz ist ("Los! Los! Kommt schon! Haltet mich nicht auf!"). Darüber hinaus gab es nie viele Inhalte. Die Herausforderung bestand darin, den Charakter auszuarbeiten, ohne dabei das Bild zu zerstören, das die Spieler in den letzten sieben Jahren von Ryze bekommen hatten. "Es ist ein bisschen einschüchternd, Ryze zu aktualisieren", sagt John "JohnODyin" O’Bryan vom Autorenteam. "Er ist so etwas wie das Aushängeschild von League." Anstatt die bereits existierenden Fakten von Ryzes Geschichte umzuschreiben, versuchten wir, die Fragen zu beantworten, die sich uns immer schon in Bezug auf ihn gestellt hatten. Warum ist er ein Nomade, was hat es mit dieser großen Schriftrolle auf sich und warum ist er so blau? Langsam füllten JohnODyin und seine Kollegen vom Autorenteam die leeren Stellen aus: Ryze ist ein Nomade, weil er eine Mission hat: Er sucht und sammelt besonders mächtige Runen, bei denen es sich um wirksame Massenvernichtungswaffen handelt. Er hält diese Runen auf der Schriftrolle auf seinem Rücken fest und beschützt sie, da etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, wenn sie in die falschen Hände gerieten. Ryze ist Jahrhunderte alt und die Runenmagie hält ihn am Leben. Er hat die Welt zu Fuß durchquert und erlebt, wie neue Reiche entstanden und alte gefallen sind. Jeder, der so viel erlebt hat, wird der Welt ein bisschen überdrüssig – Ryze lebt schon lange und hat gesehen, wie die Menschen immer wieder die gleichen Fehler machten. "Die Sache mit der blauen Farbe haben wir nicht wirklich geklärt", gibt JohnODyin zu. "Aber wir glauben, dass er ein normaler Typ war, den die Magie mit der Zeit verändert hat." Die Überarbeitung der überarbeiteten Überarbeitung Sicherlich werden mir viele Spieler zustimmen, dass sich Ryze über die Jahre oft verändert hat. Diese Überarbeitung ist unser dritter oder vierter Versuch, den Runenmagier neu zu definieren, und die Spieler haben uns zurecht dafür kritisiert, dass wir ihn nicht eher in ein besseres Licht gerückt haben. Champion-Designer David „RiotRepertoir“ Capurro hat viel über dieses Problem nachgedacht. Vor einem Jahr hat RiotRepertoir an einer Gameplay-Überarbeitung von Ryze gearbeitet, um ihm "Stärke-Zeitfenster" zu verpassen, mit denen er spielen sollte. Die Idee dahinter war, dass sich sein und sein (nachdem man genügend Steigerungen gesammelt hat) in Schlüsselmomenten kombinieren lassen, um Ryze unglaublich mächtig zu machen. Um das Maximum aus Ryze herausholen zu können, mussten die Spieler die Zauber umsichtig steigern und Kombos ausführen, um deren Abklingzeiten zurückzusetzen. Da der Runenmagier jetzt eine Siegesrate von 50 % hat, könnte man meinen, dass er seit den letzten Änderungen ein mehr oder weniger ausbalancierter Champion ist. Warum muss er also erneut überarbeitet werden? Aber die Siegesrate ist nur ein Teil der Wahrheit. Der Runenmagier hat drei große Probleme: Es ist zu schwierig, den Umgang mit ihm zu lernen, er ist zu stark, sobald man mit ihm umgehen kann, und es ist für andere Spieler zu kompliziert, auf einer Lane gegen ihn anzutreten, wenn sie nicht alle Details zu Ryzes Kombos auswendig kennen. Manchmal ist der Runenmagier unglaublich stark und die Gegner haben keine Ahnung, wieso das so ist. Die Stärke-Zeitfenster, die wir uns für Ryze vorgestellt hatten, fungierten in der Praxis eher als Einwegspiegel. Ryze-Spieler, die sich gut auskennen, sehen und verstehen, wie seine Fähigkeiten funktionieren, aber die anderen Spieler tappen im Dunkeln. Die Vergangenheit hat gezeigt, dass starke Ryze-Spieler besonders verlässlich und unmöglich zu besiegen sind, sobald sie sich einen Vorteil erarbeiten konnten. Sie verursachen einfach unglaublich viel Schaden und – mit den letzten Änderungen haben wir das nicht geändert. Wir haben kein Problem damit, dass es Champs gibt, die ihr maximales Potenzial am Ende der Lernkurve erreichen, oder dass man sich anstrengen muss, um sie zu meistern. Komplexe, herausfordernde Charaktere sind sogar wichtig für den Langzeiterfolg von League, da es sich meist besonders lohnt, wenn man sie beherrscht. Problematisch wird es erst, wenn Champions für diejenigen, die den Umgang mit ihnen lernen wollen oder die gegen sie spielen, unzugänglich sind. Wie wirken sich also unsere Gedanken auf Ryze aus? Wir haben die Steigerungs-/Abklingzeit-Mechanik seines entfernt und ein paar Elemente davon in seine anderen Fähigkeiten einfließen lassen. Die Idee dahinter war, dass sich Ryze-Spieler (und ihre Gegner) nicht mehr um kaum sichtbare Steigerungen kümmern müssen und stattdessen über ihr momentanes Handeln nachdenken können. Ryzes und dauern jetzt drei oder vier Sekunden. Dadurch gibt es im Allgemeinen spezielle, einprägsame Kombos, die den Ryze-Spielern jederzeit zur Verfügung stehen. "Idealerweise bleibt die Fähigkeiten-Obergrenze von Ryze so hoch wie bisher, während sich seine Fähigkeiten-Untergrenze erhöht", sagt RiotRepertoir. "Jeder kann Ryze spielen und jeder hat eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, was man mit ihm tun muss. Darauf kann man aufbauen." Ding Dong, Das Wichtigste an der Überarbeitung von Ryzes Gameplay war, dass es klarer werden musste. Das Aussehen und die Animationen von Ryze waren Teil des Problems. Egal ob der größte Noob zum ersten Mal mit Ryze spielt oder die besten Spieler der Welt seine Mechaniken vollends ausnutzen, Ryze sieht immer gleich aus, wenn er etwas tut: Er schlägt mit seinen Armen wild um sich und alles wird blau. "Ryzes momentane Darstellung im Spiel ist fragwürdig", sagt leitender Künstler Joshua "HUGEnFAST" Smith. "Er gehört zu den untersten Zehn. Er hat Pizza-Füße und wirklich seltsame Proportionen. Wir wollten, dass er wie ein neuer Champion aussieht." Wir wollten seine Bewegungen überspitzen und interessanter machen. Wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass seine Angriffe kraftvoller aussehen und er nicht nur lässig mit Zaubern um sich wirft. Jetzt ist alles körperbetonter und die Tattoos des Runenmagiers pulsieren und glühen, wenn er von seiner Macht erfüllt wird. Es war nicht genug, Ryze zu einer blauen Glühbirne zu machen und ihm ein paar neue Moves beizubringen: Das neue Gameplay verlangte auch nach einem neuen Sound-Design. Das größte Problem, mit dem der Sound-Designer Eugene "Riot Kyugene" Kang zu kämpfen hatte? Unser blauer Kumpel ist viel zu laut. "Es gibt keinen großen dynamischen Spielraum bei Ryzes momentanen Fähigkeiten", sagt Riot Kyugene. "Sie sind laut, sie sind intensiv und sie klingen alle sehr ähnlich. Alles ist laut und dadurch geht vieles verloren." Ohne Vergleichsmöglichkeit wurde es in diesem Meer aus Zaubern für die Spieler sehr schwierig, anhand der Geräusche zu erkennen, was Ryze gerade tat. Riot Kyugenes neue Geräusche für Ryze betonen die Wichtigkeit seines neuen s, da sie darauf hinweisen, dass alles, was als Nächstes kommt, zum verstärkten Teil von Ryzes Kombo gehört. center|640px Alte Fähigkeiten 2.= aufgeladen, wodurch er ein für erhält. Außerdem werden die seiner aufgeladenen Fähigkeiten um die von reduziert|von Abklingzeitverringerung betroffen}}. }}| }} | }} |speed = 1400 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Der Aufladungseffekt von hält länger an. |leveling = |description2 = Ryze feuert eine Kugel aus Runenenergie in eine Zielrichtung und verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}}. |leveling2 = % des maximalen Manas)}}}} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 14 |description = Ryze fängt einen Gegner, verursacht an ihm |magisch}} und ihn kurzzeitig fest. |leveling = }} }} }}| }} | }} |speed = 1400 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 7 |description = Ryze entfesselt eine Kugel aus Runenenergie auf einen Gegner, die |magisch}} verursacht und die |mr}} getroffener Ziele für 5 Sekunden verringert, bis zu 3-mal kumulativ. |leveling = }} %|mr}}|Maximale Reduzierung| %|mr}}}} |description2 = Nach dem ersten Treffer kann Zauberkaskade auf Ryze zurück und auf bis zu 6 nahe Gegner überspringen, bevor es zum ursprünglichen Ziel zurückkehrt (wobei es die Hälfte des initialen Schadens verursacht). |leveling2 = |Maximaler Schaden an einem Ziel| }} }}| }} |cooldown = 50 |description = Ryze erhält passiv . |leveling = %}} |description2 = Ryze erhält für 6 Sekunden lang sowie |ms}}. Außerdem verursachen alle seine Grundfähigkeiten die Hälfte ihres Schadens als Flächenschaden an allen Gegnern um das primäre Ziel herum. |leveling2 = %}} }}| dieser Fähigkeit ist Sekunden (aufgrund der passiven ). |video = Ryze-R alt2.ogv }} }} |-|1.= seiner anderen Fähigkeiten um Sekunden reduziert. }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Ryze erhält basierend auf der Stufe dieser Fähigkeit. |leveling = }} |description2 = Ryze entlädt eine Kugel purer Energie auf einen Gegner. Das getroffene Ziel erleidet |magisch}}. |leveling2 = % des maximalen Manas)}}}} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 14 |description = Ryze verursacht am Ziel sofort |magisch}} und es für einen kurzen Moment fest. |leveling = % des maximalen Manas}}}} }} }}| }} | }} |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 14 |description = Ryze belegt einen Gegner mit einer Kugel reiner magischer Energie. Dadurch verursacht er |magisch}} und verringert die |mr}} des Ziels. |leveling = }} |mr}}}} |description2 = Nachdem das Ziel getroffen wurde, springt die Kugel bis zu 5mal zu Ryze oder Gegnern nahe dem ersten Ziel. Jeder Sprung verursacht denselben Schaden erneut und verringert auch wieder die |mr}}. |leveling2 = }} }}| }} |cooldown = |description = Während der Dauer dieser Fähigkeit erhält Ryze , |ms}} und seine verursachen die Hälfte ihres Schadens an allen Gegnern nahe dem Primärziel. |leveling = }} }} }}| }} |-|Alpha= Ryze Macht der Verzweiflung alpha.png|1. P - Macht der Verzweiflung: Ryze erhält basierend auf seinem Ryze Schock alpha.png|1. Q - Schock Ryze Runenkäfig alpha.png|1. W - Runenkäfig Ryze Manaklette Arkane Meisterschaft alpha.png|1. E - Manaklette/Arkane Meisterschaft: Sobald eingeschaltet erhält Ryze und seine normalen Angriffe verursachen |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.24: * ** ⇒ * ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 8 % erhöht ⇒ wird um 5 % erhöht. V9.2 - Hotfix vom 29.01.2019: * : ** Verursachter Schaden wird nicht länger um 10 % verringert. V5.8: überarbeitet *Allgemein ** Die visuellen Effekte, Ton und Symbole von Ryzes Fähigkeiten wurden aktualisiert! ** Grundwert für Manaregeneration: 6 ⇒ 5 ** Manaregnerationszuwachs: 0,8 ⇒ 1 ** Rüstungszuwachs: 3,9 ⇒ 3,0 ** ** Durch die Ausführung einer Fähigkeit wird 12 Sekunden lang eine Ladung „Arkane Meisterschaft“ gewährt. Bei 5 Steigerungen wird Ryze 3/4/5/6 Sekunden (erhöht sich durch die Ränge von „Macht der Verzweiflung“) lang super aufgeladen, wodurch er einen Schild erhält, der (20 + 5 pro Stufe) (+8 % seines maximalen Manas) an Schaden blockt. Zudem verringern seine Zauber die Abklingzeit seiner anderen Fähigkeiten um die Abklingzeit von „Überladung“, und zwar bis zu einem Maximum von 0,25 Sekunden. * ** Gewährt nicht mehr passiv Abklingzeitverringerung. ** Ist nun ein Skillshot auf gerader Linie, der am ersten getroffenen Gegner Halt macht. ** Breite: 50 ** Reichweite: 625 ⇒ 900 ** Kosten: 60 Mana ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50 Mana ** Bonusfaktor für Mana: <6,5 % des maximalen Manas ⇒ 2/2,5/3/3,5/4 % des maximalen Manas ** Bonusfaktor für Fähigkeitsstärke: 0,4 Fähigkeitsstärke ⇒ 0,55 Fähigkeitsstärke ** Abklingzeit: 3,5 Sekunden ⇒ 4 Sekunden * ** Grundwert für Schaden: 60/95/130/165/200 ⇒ 65/95/125/155/185 ** Bonusfaktor für Mana: 4,5 % des maximalen Manas ⇒ 2,5 % des maximalen Manas ** Bonusfaktor für Fähigkeitsstärke: 0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke ⇒ 0,4 Fähigkeitsstärke ** ** Entfesselt eine Kugel, die Schaden verursacht und die Magieresistenz getroffener Ziele um einen Prozentsatz verringert, bis zu 3-mal kumulativ. ** Nach dem Treffer springt „Zauberkaskade“ auf Gegner in der Nähe und Ryze über (bis zu 6 sekundäre Ziele), bevor es zum ursprünglichen Ziel zurückkehrt. ** Schaden: 50/66/82/98/114 (+2 % des maximalen Manas) (+0,3 Fähigkeitsstärke) ** Schaden bei Rückkehr: 25/33/41/49/57 (+1 % des maximalen Manas) (+0,15 Fähigkeitsstärke) * ** Abklingzeit: 70/60/50 Sekunden ⇒ 80/60/40 Sekunden ** Dauer: 5/6/7 Sekunden ⇒ 4/5/6 Sekunden ** Erhöht die Dauer von „Arkane Meisterschaft“ je nach Rang um 4/5/6 Sekunden. ** Gewährt passiv 10/20/30 % Abklingzeitverringerung. V5.6: * ** Grundwert für Schaden: 40/60/80/100/120 magischer Schaden ⇒ 55/75/95/115/135 magischer Schaden V4.19: * ** Grundwert für magischen Schaden: 60/85/110/135/160 ⇒ 40/60/80/100/120 V4.3: * Grundwert für Leben: 446 ⇒ 500 * : ** Reichweite: 600 ⇒ 625 V3.12: * Allgemein ** Die empfohlenen Gegenstände wurden so angepasst, dass anstatt Schleier der Todesfee nun Geistessicht aufgeführt wird. ** Das Grund-Lauftempo wurde von 335 auf 340 erhöht. ** Der normale Angriff wurde reaktionsfreudiger gestaltet. * ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 60/70/80 auf 80 erhöht. V3.10: * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 650 auf 600 verringert. * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 625 auf 600 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/90/100/110/120 auf 60/70/80/90/100 verringert. * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 675 auf 600 verringert. * ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 35/45/55 auf 60/70/80 erhöht. V1.0.0.149: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den ’ normale Angriffe durch unterbrochen werden konnten. V1.0.0.139: überarbeitet * Allgemein ** Der grundlegende Angriffsschaden wurde von 49 auf 55 erhöht. ** Das grundlegende Geschosstempo wurde von 1400 auf 2400 erhöht. ** Bei Kristallnarbe und Kluft der Beschwörer wurden die empfohlenen Gegenstände aktualisiert. ** Die Animationen für „Überladung“, „Runenkäfig“ und „Zauberkaskade“ wurden aktualisiert. * ** Der Manafaktor wurde von 7,5 % auf 6,5 % reduziert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,2 auf 0,4 erhöht. ** Der Grundschaden von „Überladung“ wurde von 40/65/90/115/140 auf 60/85/110/135/160 erhöht. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 700 auf 650 verringert. * ** Der Manafaktor wurde von 5 % auf 4,5 % reduziert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/95/110/125/140 auf 80/90/100/110/120 angeglichen. ** Die Dauer von „Runenkäfig“ wurde von 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 auf 0,75/1/1,25/1,5/1,75 Sekunden reduziert. * ** Es wurde ein Manafaktor von 1 % hinzugefügt. ** Die Geschossgeschwindigkeit wurde reduziert. ** Der Sprungradius wurde von 375 auf 400 angehoben. ** „Zauberkaskade“ räumt gegnerischen Champions vor Ryze Priorität ein. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/95/110/125/140 auf 80/90/100/110/120 angepasst. * ** Das Mana durch den passiven Bonus wurde entfernt. ** Als aktiver Bonus erhöht sich nun zusätzlich die Laufgeschwindigkeit um 35/45/55 V1.0.0.134: * Der Mana-Bonusfaktor von wurde von 8 % auf 7,5 % verringert. V1.0.0.121: * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 30/55/80/105/130 auf 40/65/90/115/140 erhöht. V1.0.0.116: * ** Der Manafaktor wurde von 10 % auf 8 % verringert. * ** Zaubervampir wurde von 15 % auf 15/20/25 % erhöht. V1.0.0.111: überarbeitet * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 11/10/9/8/7 auf 3,5 verringert. ** Der grundlegende Schaden wurde auf 30/55/80/105/130 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 30/65/80/95/110 auf konstante 70 verändert. ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 1200 auf 1400 erhöht. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,45 auf 0,2 verringert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 600 auf 675 erhöht. * ** Verursacht nicht länger wiederholt Schaden, sondern sofort 60/95/130/165/200 (statt 80/120/160/200/240 während der Wirkdauer). ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,4/0,6/0,8/1/1,2 auf konstante 0,6 (abhängig von der Wirkdauer der Verlangsamung) verändert. ** Verursacht nun 5 % von Ryzes maximalem Mana als Bonusschaden. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 600 auf 625 erhöht. ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 1,2/1,5/1,8/2,1/2,4 auf 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 verringert. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke pro Treffer wurde von 0,38 auf 0,35 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 9 auf 14 erhöht. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60/80/100/120/140 auf 60/75/90/105/120 verringert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 625 auf 675 erhöht. ** Der Grundschaden wurde auf 50/70/90/110/130 verringert. * ** Gewährt nicht länger Fähigkeitsstärke und stattdessen 15 % Zaubervampir. ** Der prozentuale Flächenschaden wurde von 65 % auf 50 % verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von konstanten 50 auf 70/60/50 verändert. ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 8 auf 5/6/7 verändert. ** Gewährt nun passiv 75/150/225 Mana. * Allgemein ** Die grundlegende Magieresistenz wurde von 35 auf 30 verringert. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Ryze nicht die in der letzten Version angekündigte Änderung der grundlegenden Manaregeneration erhielt. V1.0.0.99: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den in Kombination mit weniger Flächenschaden als gedacht verursachte. V1.0.0.98: * ** Die Abklingzeit besitzt nun eine passive Komponente: 2/4/6/8/10 % Reduzierung. * ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 0,8/1,2/1,6/2/2,4 auf 1,2/1,5/1,8/2,1/2,4 erhöht. ** Verursacht den Schaden nun über 2/3/4/5/6 gleichmäßig verteilte Pulse anstatt alle 0,4 Sekunden. * ** Die Reduzierung der Magieresistenz wurde von konstant 15 zu 12/15/18/21/24 verändert. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 40 auf 50 erhöht. V1.0.0.86: * Grundschaden erhöht von 47 auf 50. * Rüstung erhöht auf 11 von 10. * Rüstung pro Stufe erhöht auf 3,9 von 3,7. * ** Die Verringerung der Magieresistenz durch „Zauberkaskade“ wirkt nicht länger mehrfach auf ein Ziel. ** Die Verringerung der Magieresistenz durch „Zauberkaskade“ wurde von 12 auf 15 erhöht. }}